Holding My Last Breath
by wolef
Summary: songfic to Evanescence's "Holding My Last Breath", about the time when Haku dies, really sad


Meh, sry couldn't think of anything for "Tourniquet" at the moment. Anyways, this time it's "Holding My Last Breath." It's basically about when Haku dies. Contains spoilers for when that happens Dedicated to Rachel for giving me the idea  
  
**Hold on to me love**  
  
"Your future is death!!" Kakashi lunged forward with Lightening Edge crackling brilliantly in his hand at the imprisoned Zabuza.  
  
**You know I can't stay long**  
  
The silver haired Jounin's eyes widen in shock as his attack struck. The ground splattered with a rain of blood.  
  
**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid ohh**  
  
"My future is death??" Zabuza said, "Heh...you're wrong again, Kakashi."  
Haku stood in the place of the attack. Blood retched from his mouth and splashed onto the concrete ground below. Small splatters of crimson liquid rained on both Kakashi and his enemy.  
Zabuza grinned. "Great job Haku." Was all he said. The silver haired Jounin stared at the boy who caught his attack. Haku coughed as he struggled to lift his arms and clasped Kakashi's wrist firmly to his chest.  
'This boy...is already dead...' the silver haired Jounin realized in awe at the smiling boy in front of him.  
  
**Can you hear me?**  
**Can you feel me in your arms?**  
  
Zabuza swung his giant sword at Kakashi, who disappeared in time, and laid Haku gently on the ground a short distance away and closed the blank lifeless eyes.  
The two of them resumed their fight with Kakashi finally stabbing his enemy's arm useless.  
"Oh...you're getting your ass kicked..." Gatou spoke up, revealing his position, "Hiring a normal ninja from this village is expensive. You missing nins are easy to take care of. I can have the ninjas kill each other off and once they're weakened, I can kill them off with numbers. Sounds like a good plan and it's doesn't cost me much. Oh yeah, I owe you one." He walked up to the dead boy. "You squeezed my arm until it broke." He then kicked the dead boy's head rather harshly.  
"What the hell are you doing?!?!?!" Naruto yelled as he started to charge toward Gatou with Kakashi holding him back. "He...he really loved you!!" the blond yelled at Zabuza, pointing to Haku. "Do you really...really feel nothing??"  
  
**Holding my last breath**  
  
"He threw away his life for you!!!" Naruto told him, tears starting to spill from his eyes."  
  
**Safe inside myself**  
  
Flashback~  
"I want to fulfill his dream...that is my dream..." Haku said, in the forest, a small smile on his face.  
~End Flashback  
  
"Without his own dream...to die as a tool..." the blond began to sob, "that's just...too sad!!"  
  
Flashback~  
"I was so happy." Haku smiled sadly, a tear leaking out of his eye.  
~End flashback  
  
**Are all my thoughts of you**  
  
"Kid..." Zabuza said quietly. Something dripped onto the floor. "You don't need to say anymore..." Naruto looked up in surprise as tears was making its way down Zabuza's face.  
"It pained him to have to fight you..." he continued, "Haku fought not only for me...he fought for you guys too...he was too kind..." there was a ripping sound as he tore off the bandages around his face with his teeth. "Kid, let me borrow your kunai."  
"Huh? Oh...yeah..." Naruto tossed him his kunai. Zabuza caught it with his mouth and charged toward Gatou with lightening speed.  
  
**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**  
  
"Wah..." Gatou panicked and ran to his army, "That's enough!! Kill them!!!"  
"Yeah!! Sure thing!!" the ninjas readied their weapons, "One badly injured against these numbers?? You think you can win??"  
The Devil made his way through the crowd, fighting off several, not stopping as swords and other weapons pierced into his back. He finally stopped in front of Gatou.  
"You and I together...are going to hell!!" Zabuza said and he charged forward, brought the kunai against the traitor's neck and sliced through, the head flying off. He took several shaky steps before collapsing to the ground.  
'This is goodbye, Haku... thank you for everything... I'm sorry.'  
"Damn ninjas!! You killed our meal ticket!! Now we're going to pillage this village!! And take anything of value!!" Gatou's army yelled angrily and then charged at them. An arrow landed at their feet.  
"If you come any further on our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!!" Inari yelled, leading a large army of Wave Country citizens. Naruto and Kakashi helped out by doing Kage Bushin No Jutsu and scared away the ninjas.  
"Looks like its over..." Zabuza said as Kakashi walked up to him. "I have a request... I want to see his face..."  
"Sure." The silver-haired Jounin slid the forehead protector over his Sharingan and picked up Zabuza and carried him to the dead boy.  
  
**I'll miss the winter**  
  
Snow started to fall lightly from the sky. The villagers looked up in surprise and disbelief to see snow at this time of year.  
  
**A world of fragile things**  
  
'Haku...are you crying??' Kakashi gently laid Zabuza next to Haku. "Thanks...Kakashi..." he said.  
  
**Look for me in the white forest**  
**Hiding in a hollow tree**  
  
'You have always been by my side...I'd like to be by your side in the end...' Zabuza reached out a quivering hand and clasped the dead boy's.  
  
**I know you hear me**  
  
"If I could...I'd like to go...go to the same place...as you..." he told the dead Haku.  
  
**I can taste it in your tears**  
  
The snow fell on them as they laid side by side. Then a small tear trickled down from Haku's eye, sliding slowly down his face.  
  
**Holding my last breath**  
  
Zabuza looked at him as the tear fell, smiling sadly.  
  
**Safe inside myself**  
**Are all my thoughts of you**  
**Sweet recaptured light it ends here tonight**  
  
"He...was born in a snowy village." Naruto said, tears falling down his face.  
  
**Closing your eyes to disappear**  
  
"I see..." Kakashi said, "he was a boy as pure as the snow..."  
  
**You pray your dreams will leave you here**  
  
"He didn't have a dream for himself...except to fulfill the dream of the one he loved...."  
  
**And still you wake and know the truth**  
**No one's there**  
  
'You will be able to go Zabuza...together...'  
  
**Say goodnight**  
  
He could feel his last breath coming. Zabuza stared straight at the boy next to him as his vision started to fade.  
  
**Don't be afraid**  
  
'I'd like to go to the same place as you...you were too kind...you'll most likely go to some place as pure as you...I'm a devil...I'll be in hell...but still...I hope we'll still be together...'  
  
**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**  
  
'Thank you for everything you've done...I'm sorry... Haku...'  
  
**(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath**  
**(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself**  
**(Calling me calling me as you fade to black) Are all my thoughts of you**  
  
The world slowly faded away. His muscles slacked. His hand still clasped tightly around the boy's and his chest fell as he let out his breath. It never rose again.  
  
**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**  
  
OMG!! That was so sad!!! *sniff* I was almost crying when I wrote that, I'm going to watch that episode again. This music is so sad too!! Hope you all enjoyed that!! 


End file.
